


Do or Don't

by Geek_and_Nina



Series: SuperCat Week 4 [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, do or don't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 15:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geek_and_Nina/pseuds/Geek_and_Nina





	Do or Don't

“Okay, you really have to do this if it's going to happen.” Kara said under her breath. “She isn't just going to jump towards me for no good reason.” 

Kara rolled her eyes at herself, climbing to her feet even though the green Kryptonite in her system was likely killing her. Every heartbeat that echoed within her chest pumped the poison closer to her heart and was one more second closer to Kara’s death. Weakly, she allowed herself to fall into the chair closest to Cat Grant. Kara combed a lock a sweaty hair out of her own face. She hated the way the weakness and the pain colored the world around her. It felt as though her very blood had turned to acid within her body. She despised feeling helpless.

“Kara, Kara, are you okay, Kara?” Cat asked. She’d been so wrapped up on surveilling the damage to National City she’d missed the damage done to Supergirl. Her attention shifted entirely to Kara immediately. Cat had never seen Kara sweat like this or seen her in any pain. The only kind of injury she had ever seen on her former assistant was the prick of her finger after a glass had shattered.

“Yeah, yes, I’m going to be fine, Cat. I just really need to talk to you and I need to do it right now.” Kara said in short pained gasps.

“Your eyes are green. They aren’t supposed to be green. I’m being serious, Kara. What’s going on? I could help you.” Cat’s voice was tinged with fear and nervousness. She already knew of course that Kara Danvers was a false identity for the heroine known as Supergirl, and just witnessed a terrible battle between her and the latest iteration of Metallo. Kara took a beating.

“I just need you to listen to me, okay? No interruptions before I have everything out in the open. There’s no time for restarts or do-overs. This is a do or don’t situation.” Kara choked on her words as her eyes continued to flash between blue and green. Cat could see the glowing green in her veins beneath her skin. Kara’s breathing gradually grew more and more labored as she spoke. Cat knew then she wasn’t kidding about the possibility of there not being enough time. 

Cat nodded for her to continue, still wracked with nerves. She played with her glasses as she stared up into Kara’s face. As Kara began to speak, Cat hung on her every word and texted DEO Director Alex Danvers subtly.

“You know that I know that you know who I really am, right? You know what is happening to me and that I don’t have long left.” Kara said quietly, just wanting to get that part out of the way. “Before I don’t have time left I need to tell you that I love you and that I always loved you. For years, I have loved you and I’ll still be loving you after I’m gone… which will likely be soon. I am so sorry for unloading all of this on you when there won’t be any time for either of us to do anything about it, I should have said something much much earlier.”

“Kara, nothing is going to happen. You’re going to be just fine.” Cat hated that Kara, her sunny Kara, was talking like this, completely resigned to her fate, as her voice grew more and more hoarse from the obvious pain she was in. Cat didn’t know what was wrong or how to fix it and that killed her inside. She had no idea of Kara’s feelings beforehand but knew that she had felt the same way for a long time.

“Kara… I love you too. So much. You can’t be talking like this. Aren’t you supposed to be the optimistic one?” Cat pulled Kara in even closer to herself, having trouble cradling the muscular girl in her arms, but insistent on keeping her as close as possible.

“There’s, there’s no time.” Kara rasped quietly. “Alex… tell Alex…”

The superhero fell unconscious just as Alex and the DEO raced into the office, panic clearly scrawled across the elder Danver’s sister’s face. The tears that Cat had been working so hard to suppress while speaking to Kara began to escape. Alex fell to her knees at the side of her sister as the other agents attempted to remove Cat Grant from her side.

“Leave her. Leave her alone. Kara wanted her with us.” Alex ordered, holding one gloved hand up. “We need to find the source of the poisoning. How the Kryptonite got introduced to her system.” Alex spoke as she began giving her sister a rapid physical inspection.

“She told me…” Cat began and Alex cut her off.

“She told you that she loves you and that she wanted you to tell me that she loves me as well… I can only assume?” Alex mumbled shaking her head. “Okay, everyone. We have to move her back to headquarters and get her under the sun lamps. Cat, you are welcome to join us as soon as you have signed a non-disclosure agreement.”

Alex patted Cat’s shoulder as one of L-Corp’s strange apparatuses was placed onto Kara’s chest. It seemed to alleviate her pain somewhat. “I will be right behind you.” she told Alex Danvers with an appreciative attempt at a smile as Kara was moved to a gurney.


End file.
